metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden's standard cyborg body
The standard cyborg body used by Raiden was a cyborg frame enhanced with carbon nanotube (CNT) muscle fiber, utilized in bodyguard work and low-intensity combat missions for Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. While similar in appearance to his original chassis, its use of artificial skin increased its resemblance to a natural human body. The chassis was later replaced with a custom body after Raiden was severely wounded in the 2018 Ambush in Africa. Aesthetic design Primarily colored white, silver and black, with his shoulder areas colored gold, the overall appearance of the exoskeleton was largely masculine by design. However, the feet also somewhat resembled high-heels, and his hands possessed claw-like nails. Although Raiden's head from the mouth-up was still flesh, the lower jaw was cybernetic with artificial skin. Integrated technology Muscle enhancement - The suit could, when necessary, expand its muscle areas to enhance the user's speed, agility, and strength. It was strong enough to forcibly move a Gekko's turrets, lift a Metal Gear RAY unit, and even temporarily halt the warship Outer Haven in its tracks. If the suit was penetrated by certain projectiles, the internal pressure could be utilized to propel them outwards from the body, as demonstrated by Raiden against Vamp's throwing knives. Artificial blood - The suit utilized artificial red blood, which possessed a higher oxygen carrying capacity than normal human red blood cells. This provided a faster rate of respiration for energy production within the muscles. Visual feed: The body was equipped with a single Artificial Compound Eye Unit, which also directly transmitted visual feeds over to Maverick. However, if it was destroyed, it would terminate the visual feed. Data-storage left arm: Raiden's left arm acted as a holographic data storage device. However, damage risked the data being corrupted, as was evidenced by Raiden's loss of his arm, and Maverick quarantining the data to retrieve it. Similar to later-generation cyborgs, however, removal of the arm's data storage, due to it being directly connected to the subject's cranial nerves, would stimulate the subject's hippocampus, which caused unpleasant effects such as memory loss or intense flashbacks. Pain inhibitors The body possessed pain inhibitors. This was especially evident in his fight with Samuel Rodrigues: After his eye was severely damaged and his left forearm was forcibly amputated by the Brazilian Cyborg Ninja, Raiden barely even reacted outside of slight annoyance at being amputated again. Behind the scenes The Standard Cyborg Body is a character skin featured in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, which appears in the opening tutorial (Tutorial Mission 001) and the prologue (File R-00: Guard Duty). After completing the game on Hard Mode, the skin can be unlocked for use during all other chapters of the story. The fully playable version is largely identical, although the compound eye unit is only deployed during AR Mode, and the blade sheath is reused from that of the Custom Cyborg Body. Like the Original Cyborg Body, it is based on the appearance of that featured in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and is similarly equipped with a holstered MK23 that is used in neither gameplay nor cutscenes. The severance of Raiden's arm in this body was first alluded to in the "Make it Right" viral marketing trailer for Metal Gear Rising, which also revealed the data storage system in the left arm. Category:Technology